


Familiar

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [30]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, POV Outsider, Pre-JAQ, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: She just wants her Master to not smell so lonely, why is it so hard to fix?





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** toast
> 
> Yet another plot kitty that will probably grow in the future
> 
> Sorry about the spam of there/not there for this story. AO3 was determined to double post it and then double delete it but it should finally only be the one.

She doesn’t understand why her Master doesn’t call the two he wants. She cannot think of a single reason why he wouldn’t. Sure they have bad luck with familiars, but that could just be they have the wrong type. She would never suggest an animal familiar for them. They’re far too elemental for an animal to work. No they need something different. A magical familiar.

Perhaps she should try to find them one? Maybe if they had proper familiars her Master would be more open to their advances.

Phasing herself from her Master's home to his place of work, she spends a few moments adjusting to the very different feel. Right then, time to go find those two.

She stretches, changing her fur to make it reflective of the light, as if she isn’t there and make her unable to be seen by the many humans and most of the mage folks who work within the building. She finds the pair she is searching for in the bowls of it the building, after shadow walking through several different doors to do so.

Right then, first she needs to get a good whiff of the two of them. Then she should be able to find them a familiar.

She walks right up to the first, taking a deep breath and hissing when fingers curl around the nape of her neck and lift her up.

“What have we got here?” Alec murmurs as he sets her on his lap, running blunt fingers along her spine.

 _Let go!_ She orders him, not wanting to damage the person that her Master wants.

Person.

She sniffs again. He’s not a human. Not all the way. When she thought they were too elemental, she wasn’t mistaken. That’s because he’s part elemental in fact and not just in power. This is even better! They don’t need to have familiars. They need to be familiars!

 _You should take me back to my Master,_ she informs Alec. Still sniffing the air to make sure both of them are elementals.

“I’d swear there is someone saying something but I can’t make out the words,” he tells James.

“Let me have the cat,” the other answers.

She doesn’t fight the transfer of being held.

 _Take me back to my Master,_ she tells him as his fingers curl around her. _You should definitely take me back to my Master._

“This isn’t a cat, it’s a familiar,” James comments, holding her close and running a hand along her spine.

 _Yes, now take me back to my Master you slow witted elemental!_ She’s really getting tired of these idiots not doing as told. Maybe that’s why he wants them but does nothing about it. Proper familiars act in the best interest of their Master. These two are apparently unable to comprehend that.

“Any ideas whose familiar it is?” James queries, glancing at his partner.

Enough is enough, she thinks angrily, biting down on the hand holding her to create a temporary blood link. _Listen you dim witted elemental idiot! Take. Me. Back. To. My. Master!_

“I heard that,” Alec declares, studying her in shock.

Truthfully she’s shocked too. She bit the one holding her, so why’d the other one hear her?

“Got the message,” James mutters nearly dropping her as he tries to jerk his hand free of her teeth. Not that she lets go. Not until she knows they are paying attention.

Alec carefully pulls her away, or tries, she might be small, but when she has her teeth locked in she can exert as much pressure as a pit-bull.

 _Return me to my Master, then I will stop biting you. Not before that._ She informs the two of them, accompanying the thought with an image of her lovely Master. Perhaps he shouldn’t keep these two. They are particularly slow. Perhaps she should try to find him other partners to want. Ones who aren’t idiots.

“I think she’s serious,” James remarks as he takes her back from Alec. “To Q?”

They finally head towards the lift to the above stairs. She doesn’t let go, but she does loosen the pressure just a little bit.

When they get to her Master’s domain, she lets go and jumps from his arms before he can catch her. She doesn’t bother masking herself this time, instead she makes a beeline for her Master, hopping on the counter then his shoulders, she rubs herself against him.

 _I’m sorry Master, I thought the reason you didn’t try getting them to stay with you was their lack of familiars, so I was going to find one, but they’re just stupid elementals._ She tells him in a rush, wanting him to know why she’s apologizing.

 _Silly girl,_ he replies affectionately, one hand coming up to run along her fur properly.

 _I’ll find you better partners so you don’t smell so lonely,_ she declares sincerely.

 _It doesn’t work that way love,_ he responds, still petting her even as he keeps typing with his other hand.

“Your familiar has quite a bite,” James remarks as he comes over.

She hisses at him, wanting the idiotic elemental to go away. He’s not a proper familiar material. He needs a Master, they both do, but she doesn’t want to share with idiots.

“How about we go to dinner?” Alec suggests, something gleaming in his eyes.

 _I wouldn’t go, they’re dim witted elementals who don’t listen,_ she grumbles along their link, still hissing at the elementals.

Her Master lifts her off his shoulders, cradling her in his arms, _I’m not trading you in love._ Sighing, he glances between the pair, shocking her with, “Give me a minute to grab my coat.”

She just barely catches the toast like motion Alec does in her direction. Wait! What?

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
